Quelques mots des Nouveaux Territoires
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 **1.** **Lubrifiant (107 mots)**

C'était dans ces moments que Fireball admettait qu'il fallait mieux écouter ses pressentiments. Cette balade sur Laramie n'était pas une bonne idée. L'attaque des Desterados avait surpris tout le casino et quand il avait compris qu'il était la cible, il avait dû mettre les voiles rapidement, embarquant Aprille juste à temps. Ils avaient sauté dans le premier speeder venu dont le moteur avait fini par caler par manque de **lubrifiant**. S'il connaissait l'abruti qui ne savait pas prendre soin de sa bécane… Les Desterados étaient juste là. Il lui fallait une solution et vite !

\- Aprille ? Tu as toujours cette crème hors de prix ?

...

 **2.** **Paon (105 mots)**

Accoudé au bar d'une de ces tavernes un peu décrépie de la planète Laramie, Fireball laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en observant son partenaire en grande discussion avec trois jolies filles auxquelles il racontait ses exploits. Son stetson vissé sur la tête, il faisait tourner son arme du bout des doigts, leur expliquant pourquoi son surnom était Colt… A ce moment là, il ressemblait pourtant plus à un **paon** faisant la roue pour attirer les femelles qu'au plus redoutable tireur d'élite de tous les Nouveaux Territoires… D'autant plus que les Desterados n'étaient pas loin, Fireball pouvait le sentir, c'était comme ça depuis ce fichu jour…

...

 **3.** **Gloire (100 mots)**

C'était un fait, Fireball avait toujours recherché à atteindre une certaine **gloire** , c'était bien pour cela qu'il aimait autant participer à ces courses automobiles, qu'il aimait autant les gagner. Les interviews, les flashes des photographes, les coupes et les couronnes de fleurs, le titre de plus jeune champion automobile de la galaxie, tout ça lui plaisait… En revanche, ce n'était pas la **gloire** qu'il venait chercher en combattant les Desterados, en tentant de repousser cette menace hors des Nouveaux Territoires… Non, ce n'était plus la **gloire** … Là, c'était la vengeance qui l'animait et jeune pilote n'était plus vraiment le même.

...

 **4.** **Scientifique (100 mots)**

Son père était le général Eagle, commandant en chef de l'armée des Nouveaux Territoires. Il avait sous ses ordres des milliers d'hommes… Aprille ne voulait pas le décevoir… Elle devait être à la hauteur, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait obsédé depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis la mort de mère aussi… Aprille savait qu'elle serait militaire, mais c'était aussi une **scientifique** et elle voulait concilier les deux. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait travaillé si dur sur le projet RAMROD, pour qu'il soit parfait et que ce vaisseau spatial unique réunisse les deux parties d'elle-même, la **scientifique** et la Star Sherrif…

...

 **5.** **Souriceau (105 mots)**

Les voix qui lui parvenaient de derrière la porte n'étaient pas compréhensibles, mais il était pourtant clair que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là étaient en train de se disputer et cela finissait d'angoisser Aprille. Ce n'était pas juste que le Général s'en prenne à Fireball, surtout que le général était son père et Fireball… et bien c'était Fireball, celui avec lequel elle se sentait bien, celui qu'elle aimait sans oser lui avouer, ayant trop peur de casser leur amitié. Les voix haussèrent un peu plus le ton et Aprille frémit, comme elle aurait aimé être un **souriceau** pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Radiographie (110 mots)**

Colt laissa échapper un soupir et se leva pour tenter d'empêcher Fireball de se lever de la table de consultation sur laquelle il avait été allongé.

\- Veux-tu bien te tenir tranquille !

\- Non ! Les Desterados sont toujours en ville. Nous devons regagner Ramrod.

\- Pas avant que le médecin ne revienne avec ta **radiographie** !

\- Je me moque de sa radio. Je sais ce que mijote Némesis !

\- Fireball, tu as une jambe de casser !

\- Je ne pilote pas Ramrod avec mes pieds ! Ramène-moi là-bas !

Colt soupira, décidément quand il avait une idée en tête, il était plus borné qu'une mule

...

 **2.** **Modèle (110 mots)**

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Aprille n'avait jamais été une petite fille **modèle** jouant à la poupée avec ses copines de classe. Non, très tôt, la jeune femme avait préféré les jeux de garçons puis la mécanique, la robotique et la science. C'était peut-être l'influence de son père qui aurait tant voulu avoir un garçon pour qu'il embrasse la même carrière militaire que la sienne. Quoi qu'il en était Aprille était militaire elle aussi, major de sa promotion et membre de l'équipe d'élite des Star Sherrif et oui, quand elle croisait par hasard ses anciennes copines, elle ne sentait vraiment pas petite fille modèle, mais au moins, elle était elle-même.

...

 **3.** **Fausse idée (110 mots)**

Sans réellement le connaître, on pouvait se faire une **fausse idée** sur Fireball comme sur Colt : leur côté désinvolte et risque-tout, leur humour, leur façon de faire croire que rien ne les touchaient… Cela aurait presque pu passer, sauf pour Aprille. Elle les connaissait si bien… Comme ils étaient l'inverse de ce qu'ils montraient. Leur famille qu'ils avaient vu se faire massacrer par ces monstres, les blessures qui leur avaient presque coûté la vie, le masque qu'ils portaient pour ne pas se montrer… Il avait tellement de point commun qu'elle ne fut pas étonné le premier jour où Colt appela Fireball « petit frère » avant de le protéger.

...

 **4.** **Tableau de bord (109 mots)**

Le choc avait été violent et Fireball savait que l'appareil avait été sérieusement touché par le tir de leurs ennemis. Il le savait parce qu'il ne s'était jamais accroché aussi fort aux commandes pour tenter de le stabiliser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher son effort. Il tenait la vie de ses amis entre ses mains, c'était à lui de les sortir de là. Le deuxième tir fini d'endommager ses commandes. Des étincelles jaillirent du **tableau de bord** et lui brûlèrent les mains, mais cela n'entama pas sa détermination. Il devait lancer une manœuvre d'échappatoire pour sauver tout le monde, peut importait la brûlure sur ses mains.

...

 **5.** **Transparaître (110 mots)**

Alors qu'il se tenait là, debout au pied de ce lit, dans cette fichue chambre d'hôpital, Sab Rider faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser **transparaître** ses émotions. Tout avait été si vite… Il pensait qu'ils allaient mourir et puis… Et puis Fireball s'était sacrifié… Le chef d'équipe fit un pas, tentant d'ignorer le bruit des machines qui le tenait en vie et glissa sa main sous la sienne pour la serrer doucement. Ses doigts étaient si froids que toutes les larmes qu'il avait voulu retenir jaillirent d'un coup. Il s'était sacrifié.

\- Allez Fireball, tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça. On t'aime, tu sais… Reste avec nous…


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Dantesque (101 mots)**

L'opération qu'ils étaient en train de planifier était **dantesque** … Ce n'était pas le mot qu'il utilisait tous les jours, mais c'était bien le seul qui s'imprimait dans l'esprit de Colt pendant qu'il regardait par-dessus l'épaule du roi Jarel. Il fallait dire que les Desterados n'avaient pas fait non plus dans la dentelle cette fois. Leur attaque de Laramie avait fait des dégâts terribles et la cité était presque entièrement détruire. Alors Colt voulait bien comprendre l'exemplarité qu'ils tentaient de mettre dans leur réponse. Toutefois, il ne put réprimer un frémissement. Fallait-il agir comme un monstre lorsque l'on combattait des monstres ?

...

 **2.** **Dilettante (112 mots)**

Affalé sur l'un des canapés de leur salle de pauses, le stetson sur les yeux et les pieds sur l'accoudoir, Colt semblait dormir quand Fireball entra d'un pas pressé. Le jeune pilote s'immobilisa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends, c'est comme ça que tu prépares la prochaine opération ?

Colt leva une main pour relever son chapeau et sourit à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Au hasard, repérer le terrain, chercher les endroits où ils pourraient nous attendre… Arrêter de prendre cette mission en **dilettante**.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu es là. Tu t'en chargeras très bien avec ta mémoire d'éléphant.

...

 **3.** **Flegmatique (102 mots)**

Aprille redressa la tête et admira le regard **flegmatique** que posa Sab Rider sur leurs deux amis en train, comme à leur habitude, de se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale qui terminerait irrémédiablement en dispute… Enfin, dispute était un grand mot. Fireball et Colt avaient cette relation fraternelle forte qui les poussait à cette fausse compétition et à ces chamailleries quasi permanentes. Ce n'était pas très grave, même si la jeune femme les trouvait usant, c'était juste leur manière de se montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. En bon mâles qu'ils étaient les taquineries paraissaient plus simples que les vrais mots.

...

 **4.** **Incarnat (111 mots)**

Colt ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. L'embuscade, les deux tireurs cachés, la bousculade et le claquement caractéristique d'une arme à feu. Quand, il roula sur le sol, il dégaina son arme et tira à son tour, ne laissant aucune chance aux Desterados avant de se retourner vers son ami. Fireball, qui l'avait poussé, était resté debout et Colt remarqua tout de suite la tâche **incarnate** qui s'étalait de plus en plus sur sa combinaison blanche. Un cri de détresse se noua dans sa gorge.

\- Non !

Colt se redressa en tendant les bras juste à temps pour récupérer son ami qui s'effondra lourdement.

...

 **5.** **Kyrielle (117 mots)**

Aprille n'en revenait pas de la **kyrielle** de choses qu'elle allait devoir gérer dans la même journée. Ça allait de la venue de sa trop féminine cousine à la réunion de l'Etat-Major en passant par les mises à jour de Ramrod, le grand prix de Fireball et la réparation de la voiture de son père qu'elle avait légèrement endommagé en poursuivant un espion Desterados la veille. C'était comme si tout avait décidé de se cumuler le même jour histoire de la faire disjoncter, mais Aprille refusait de céder à la panique. Elle était resté coincée 24h avec un blessé sur les bras dans une crevasse à la merci de leurs ennemis, elle survivrait à cette journée !


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une deuxième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Pandiculation (100 mots)**

Chapeau sur les yeux, les pieds en travers sur la table, il était compliqué de savoir si Colt dormait ou s'il écoutait vraiment ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Quoi qu'il en fût, que ce soit les regards appuyés de Sab Rider ou les remarques de Fireball souvent suivies d'une petite tape, rien ne semblait le faire réagir, rien sauf les derniers mots du commandant Eagle.

\- Bonne chance à vous !

Aussitôt, Colt repoussa du doigt son stetson et après un mouvement de **pandiculation** appuyé il demanda avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est bon ? On peut aller leur botter les fesses ?

...

 **2.** **Pittoresque (109 mots)**

Se déplacer à cheval dans de grandes plaines occupées par des ranchs tout en écoutant les souvenirs de jeunesse d'un cowboy nonchalant revêtait pour Fireball un côté **pittoresque**. Le jeune homme était pilote de course, adepte de la vitesse, des vaisseaux spatiaux et de la technologie. Il aimait bien se promener, mais il préférait travailler sur son Red Fury Racer. En fait, il trouvait totalement anachronique que certains aient décidés de vivre comme autrefois. Malgré cela, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il préférait le cheval à la marche de 60km qui les attendait pour rejoindre la base ennemie… Une base à protection électromagnétique qui nécessitait une approche différente des autres.

...

 **3.** **Rabibocher (110 mots)**

Colt et Fireball avaient la capacité étonnante, mais usante, de pouvoir se disputer, se dire des horreurs, jurer de ne plus partir en mission ensemble et se **rabibocher** tout ça en moins de dix minutes. C'était tellement récurrent qu'ils ne s'en rendaient plus compte. En revanche, Sab Rider et Aprille les trouvaient de plus en plus fatiguant, surtout lorsqu'ils en arrivaient à faire leur numéro en pleine réunion de l'Etat-Major des Nouveaux Territoires.

\- C'est donc ça vos meilleurs éléments ? Demanda le roi Jarrel au commandant Eaggle.

\- Oui, répondit timidement celui-ci.

\- Ne vous en faites donc pas, marmonna Sab Rider en se calant dans sa chaise. Aujourd'hui ils sont calmes.

...

 **4.** **Sempiternel (102 mots)**

Quand Colt tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, Aprille leva une main qu'elle posa sur sa bouche en prenant un regard sombre.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter l'une de tes **sempiternelles** jérémiades, la situation est grave. Fireball et Sab Rider sont quelques parts dans cette base aux mains des Desterados et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils décident de les garder en vie pendant longtemps.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me plaindre, lui répondit ce dernier en prenant la main de la jeune femme. Il y avait du sang là-bas, l'un d'eux est blessé. Il faut qu'on les sorte de là.

...

 **5.** **Touffeur (118 mots) _(atmosphère chaude et étouffante)_**

Fireball ne parvint pas à retenir un frisson, ce qui lui indiqua que son état n'était pas enviable. Avec la **touffeur** étouffante de l'atmosphère de la petite planète désertique, il n'aurait pas dû trembler. Il faisait si chaud qu'il parvenait à peine à respirer et il sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Se laisser tomber assis contre ce rocher qui lui brûlait le dos n'était pas une bonne idée, mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'il était incapable de crier ou de parler et sa main, couverte de sang, plaquée sur son ventre, tremblait de plus en plus. Si personne ne le localisait, il ne sortirait pas vivant de ce brasier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une dernière fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Unilatéral (116 mots)**

La décision prise de manière **unilatérale** par Colt et Fireball de foncer dans le tas, sans attendre les ordres, était à deux doigts de se terminer dans un fiasco programmé. Les Desterados, plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, avaient sorti l'artillerie lourde et sans Ramrod, ni le chasseur de Colt, ni le Red Fury Racer de Fireball ne faisaient le poids. Un fait qui devint une certitude lorsque Colt, touché à l'aileron arrière dû s'éjecter avant que son appareil n'explose contre les rocher. Le cowboy roula sur le sol et faillit se faire écraser par le bolide de son ami qui freina pour l'éviter, partant en glissade, heurtant un rocher et basculant violemment sur un côté.

...

 **2.** **Yourte (116 mots)**

Aprille traversa le petit village et se dirigea vers la **yourte** qui se trouvait sur la gauche. La petite cité en était encore au stade de la construction et les colons s'étaient installés dans ces structures le temps d'avancer les constructions. Tout en serrant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle tenait dans la main, Aprille entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel était allongé Fireball. La jeune femme s'assit et lui secoua doucement le bras.

\- Hey ? Ouvre les yeux, regarde, j'ai trouvé de l'eau.

Fireball frémit et entrouvrit les yeux, tentant maladroitement de lui sourire avant de se mettre à tousser. Aprille observa le sang qui tâcha ses lèvres. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

...

 **3.** **Yuppie (104 mots)**

Sab Rider jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant les **yuppies** qui entraient et sortaient des cabinets d'affaires du quartier de la bourse de Yuma. Le Star Shérif était venu faire son rapport au Roi Jarrel et en regardant les jeunes cadres courir avec leurs téléphones à la main, il se demandait ce que serait sa vie s'il avait écouté sa mère et s'il n'avait choisi la finance au lieu de l'armée : pas de combats, pas de blessures… mais pas d'équipe non plus et à l'idée de ne pas avoir ses amis dans sa vie, il se sentit étrange. C'était si surréaliste.

...

 **4.** **Yole (116 mots)**

L'embarcation remontait lentement le fleuve, c'était une **yole** , un bateau à voile profilé et sans pont qui permettait aux gens de transporter des marchandises. Enfin, normalement, parce qu'aujourd'hui les marchandises étaient un peu différentes. En lieu et place des provisions habituelles, deux hommes étaient allongés sur le dos. L'un des deux se mit à rire en réajustant son stetson.

\- Tu as de ces idées.

\- J'y ne peux rien, marmonna Fireball. Nous étions en vacances, on ne peut plus communiquer alors j'improvise.

\- Alors là je reconnais que niveau improvisations, jamais ils ne penseront qu'on vienne les attaquer avec cette coquille de noix !

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Colt se contenta de répondre par un sourire.

 **...**

 **5.** **Zébrer (116)**

Les tirs nombreux et soutenus **zébraient** le ciel au-dessus de la petite crevasse dans laquelle étaient tapis Fireball et Aprille.

\- Ils se rapprochent, murmura la jeune fille en vérifiant les munitions qui lui restaient.

\- Pas étonnant, l'occasion est trop belle. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tu avais un goût exécrable en manière de choix de lieu pour les vacances.

Aprille sourit à son compagnon.

\- Reconnais qu'au moins, cela te donne l'occasion de faire de l'exercice.

\- Certes, répliqua Fireball pendant qu'un tir toucha la falaise le recouvrant de poussière et de débris, mais se retrouver sans moyen de communication, ni armes risque de nous poser des problèmes.

\- Je croyais que nous en avions déjà !


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Rondelle (112 mots)**

Les tirs se répercutaient sur la carlingue de Ramrod. Des tirs nourris qui avait endommagé l'appareil, tombé avec son équipage dans un piège. Quand les commandes s'étaient mises à grincer, voire à manquer de lui exploser à la figure, Fireball avait refilé la place de pilote à Aprille pendant qu'il avait plongé tête première dans le moteur pour tenter de le réparer et sortir tout le monde de ce merdier. Il ne fit pas attentions aux étincelles qui lui brûlèrent les doigts, cherchant juste à réparer le plus vite possible pour arracher l'équipage à cette maudite planète, laissant échapper un juron lorsque la **rondelle** de la vis principale, lui échappa des doigts.

...

 **2.** **Poudre (105 mots)**

Faire parler la **poudre** était un langage que Colt connaissait, surtout avec les Desterados ce qui lui attira un regard en travers totalement abasourdi de la jeune et belle Robin désarmé par son calme alors qu'il rechargeait tranquillement son arme, se moquant totalement des tirs qui les rasaient.

\- Vous savez qu'ils se rapprochent.

\- Oui, lui répondit Colt avec le sourire narquois qui faisait pétiller ses yeux. Il faut bien leur donnait l'impression qu'ils peuvent gagner.

\- L'impression ? S'étonna Robin.

\- Parfaitement, lui répliqua Colt ajustant son tir en une fraction de seconde avant de tirer, faisant exploser le réservoir d'essence de l'appareil ennemi le plus proche.

...

 **3.** **Eté (105 mots)**

C'était un jour d' **été** comme les autres, un jour banal chaud et sec, rien de bien particulier en fait… C'était aussi une compétition comme les autres. Des types qui se pensaient bons, mais qui étaient loin de le valoir. Alors, Colt avait gagné, facilement, vraiment facilement. Il était l'un des meilleurs tireurs de tous les Nouveaux Territoires, non, soyons réaliste, il était le meilleur ! C'était une journée d' **été** banale avec une autre coupe de gagner, la fierté dans le regard de ses parents et soudain… Soudain les Desterados, les tirs, les cris… et la mort… La mort de ses parents qu'ils ne reverraient jamais.

 **4.** **Tortue (110 mots)**

Au ralenti, Fireball se laissa tomber assis sur la banquette de la salle de pause de l'appareil, tentant de lutter contre ses vertiges autant que contre la douleur qui remontait de sa jambe brisée. Les médecins lui avait dit de rester allongé pour soulager aussi ses côtes cassées, mais il n'en pouvait plus de ce fichu lit. Alors il avait tout envoyé baladé, y compris la perfusion qui tentait de lui injecter un truc peu efficace et il s'était trainé dans le couloir, à la vitesse d'une **tortue** pour venir s'écrouler sur cette banquette. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais au moins il était sorti de cette fichue piaule.

...

 **5.** **Sang (102 mots)**

Sab Rider avait allongé Fireball sur le dos pour qu'il respire mieux, mais il devait bien reconnaître que c'était loin d'être le cas. Sa respiration difficile et bruyante trahissait son état précaire et ses mains, plaquées sur son ventre ne cessaient de se couvrir de **sang**.

\- Allez Fireball, reste avec moi.

\- Sauve-toi, hoqueta faiblement son ami.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette base avec un blessé, sauve-toi.

\- Non, tu es notre petit-frère Fireball, je ne te laisserais pas ici.

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, murmura le blessé en perdant lentement connaissance.

\- Non ! Fireball reste avec moi !


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Cette série est issue des soirées du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 _ **...**_

 **Voile (111 mots)**

Le choc avait été violent, brutal. Le contact du vaisseau avec le sol, le craquement, les explosions et la douleur… Une douleur terrible qui irradiait dans toute sa poitrine, la compressant et lui coupant le souffle. Une onde de souffrance remonta le long de son cou et il gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Le bâtiment était en flammes. Il risquait d'exploser à tout moment. Il devait se sortir de là. Alors Fireball tenta l'effort de se redresser, mais la brutalité de la douleur qui le poignarda lui fit émettre une longue plainte pendant qu'il s'écroulait à l'arrière. Un **voile** noir passa devant ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ici ?

...

 **Ordre (145 mots)**

En tant normal, il était plutôt bon pour obéir aux **ordres**. Cela ne l'amusait pas toujours, mais il savait qu'il fallait une certaine discipline pour que les batailles ne tournent pas au désastre. Oui, Colt voulait bien obéir aux **ordres** , tant que ceux-ci ne lui paraissaient pas ridicules ou injustes et c'était bien le problème à ce moment précis. Lorsque le Red Fury Racer fut encerclé, lorsqu'il le vit basculer dans le vide, il se moqua bien des **ordres**. Il ne resterait pas là à rien faire. C'était Fireball, le pilote de ce bolide. C'était leur jeune pilote qui était devenu comme son frère et il ne le laisserait pas à la merci de ces monstres, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il pouvait bien le dégrader s'ils en avaient envie, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était son frère qui était en danger, son frère qu'il devait sauver.

...

 **Sortir (130 mots)**

 **Sortir** était impératif. Il ne pas rester ici, c'était impossible. Il devait **sortir** de cette fichue base, s'extraire à leurs griffes… Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'elle lui avait susurré ces trois petits mots au creux de l'oreille avant qu'il ne saute aux commandes du Red Fury Racer pour partir en reconnaissance. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle lui dise un jour ces mots, alors tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la sorte. Il devait **sortir** d'ici et en vie, parce que, comme un idiot, abasourdi par la chose, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Pourtant il n'avait que trois mots à lui dire, juste ces trois mêmes mots, et il comptait bien lui dire ! Rien ne l'arrêterait !

...

 **Apesanteur (111 mots)**

Se retrouver en **apesanteur** était une sensation plutôt amusante. Bondir en se sentant aussi léger qu'une plume, un vrai rêve de gosse. Sauf que parfois, maintenant qu'il appartenait aux Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace, se retrouver en **apesanteur** pouvait très bien n'être plus amusant du tout et c'était parfaitement le cas à ce moment précis. Explorer une épave vide qui tournait autour d'un satellite morne et mort était une chose, se retrouver piéger à l'intérieur par un contingent de Desterados en était une autre. Quand à l'explosion qui le projeta hors de l'appareil en flammes, le faisant s'enfoncer dans le noir de l'espace, elle rendait cette apesanteur bien plus mortelle qu'amusante…

...

 **Attente (161 mots)**

Colt avait toujours détestait attendre. C'était un fait, son côté impulsif faisait de lui un pressé continuelle. Toutefois, il savait parfois faire preuve de patience, mais cette **attente** -là était insupportable. Tout avait dérapé si vite… L'embuscade, avait été violente brutale et l'un des tirs avaient atteint le véhicule de Fireball. Propulsé dans le ravin, Colt n'avait jamais eu aussi peur d'arriver trop tard. Heureusement, son jeune ami était en vie, mais maintenant, il fallait attendre des nouvelles du médecin et ça, c'était l'une des plus dures attentes de toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette façon. Il avait manqué de vigilance.

\- Allez ! Ne cède pas ! Je suis là, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour son ami qui ne pouvait l'entendre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Cette série est issue des soirées du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 **Volet (109 mots)**

Le **volet** qui claqua violemment réveilla brutalement Sab Rider qui se redressa sur son lit. Le jeune militaire mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas à la base, mais dans le château familial. Les quelques semaines de repos forcé à cause de sa jambe brisée étaient à la fois reposantes et inquiétantes. Il n'aimait pas savoir son équipe seule, sans lui. Non pas qu'il doutait de leur capacité, mais parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de combattre à quatre depuis si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir abandonné, ce qui était parfaitement désagréable. Alors, malgré la douleur, il comptait les jours. Il lui tardait déjà de les retrouver.

...

 **Automate (180 mots)**

Il y avait des gestes que Colt faisait machinalement tous les jours comme un **automate**. Vérifier le chargeur de son arme en était un. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre et elle s'intensifiait chaque jour un peu plus. Depuis une semaine, il y avait un autre rituel douloureux et automatique. Dés qu'il ouvrait les yeux, après s'être levé et avoir vérifié son arme, il courait au poste de commandement pour voir si les forces d'enquêtes avaient des nouvelles, mais chaque matin depuis dix jours, leur colonel le recevait en secouant la tête comme un pantin cassé. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Fireball avait été fait prisonniers par les Desterados lors du raid manqué sur Laramie et personne ne savait où il était, personne ne savait même s'il était encore en vie… Colt secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vocation à rester un simple **automate** , ils lui avaient interdits de foncer tête première à sa recherche et il leur avait accordé sept jours, il ne leur en donnerait pas un de plus. Sa décision était prise. Il allait le chercher lui-même.

...

 **Libre (168 mots)**

Retenir son souffle, ne pas céder, pas maintenant, pas encore… retenir son souffle et garder son calme. Fireball ferma les yeux et tenta de maîtriser la panique qui tentait de le submerger. Son pistolet était hors d'atteinte, mais il avait un canif dans la mallette à outils. D'un coup de talon, il l'ouvrit et parvint à se pencher pour fouiller à l'intérieur… Retenir son souffle… Tenir bon malgré la brûlure de ses poumons… Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il sentit le manche rouler entre ses doigts. D'un geste sûr, il le déplia et tranche sa ceinture de sécurité bloquée. Un soulagement l'envahit, il était enfin **libre** , mais ce n'était pas encore fini. D'un coup de pied il fit sauter le pare-brise et sortit de la carcasse qui plongeait dans l'abîme et se mit à nager pour gagner la surface. Sa première bouffée lui permis d'éviter la suffocation, mais le tir qui ricocha à quelque centimètres de sa tête lui rappela qu'il était en plein combat.

...

 **Glander (151 mots)**

Colt se considérait comme un homme d'action et pas comme un homme de paperasses ou de discussions stériles. C'est bien pour ça que pendant que ses amis étaient en train de mener l'enquête, il s'installa sur une chaise, posa les pieds sur le bureau d'en face, ramena son chapeau sur les yeux et s'autorisa une légère sieste qui fut brutalement coupée lorsque Fireball lui éjecta les pieds de la table.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu vas vraiment rester là à **glander** pendant que je m'occupe de tout.

\- Tu présentes mieux que moi et tu es plus bavard.

\- Bavard ? Oh ! Soit tu lèves tes fesses de cowboy de bas étage de cette chaise, soit je te fais rentrer en stop à la base.

\- Quoi ? Mais on est au moins à 40 bornes.

\- Justement ! Tu choisis quoi le boulot ou la marche ?

...

 **Les enfants sauvages. William Sheller (111 mots)**

C'était une étrange vision qui attendait l'équipe sur cette petite planète de la ceinture extérieure. Ils avaient été alerté sur la présence possible d'une base Desterados dans les environs, mais en arrivant, il avait surtout trouvé une ville dont tous les adultes avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que **les enfants** livrés à eux-mêmes, **sauvages** et agressifs. Heureusement, la patience de Fireball avait réussi a apaiser une petite fille. Une fillette qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Il y avait une base dans les environs et leurs ennemis étaient la cause de la disparition des adultes. Il fallait qu'ils la trouvent rapidement, ces enfants ne pouvaient pas rester seuls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Cette série est issue des soirées du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 **Jeune et con. Damien Saez (186 mots)**

\- Tu n'es qu'un **jeune** **con** irresponsable ! Si pour une fois tu te servais de ton cerveau pour réfléchir, ça nous arrangerai tous !

Les mots de Colt avaient sans doute dépassés sa pensée. Après tout, il n'avait que quatre ans de plus que son partenaire, mais c'était la peur de le voir être prêt à se faire tuer qui venait de le mettre dans tous ses états. Le choc sur le visage de Fireball lui fit comprendre qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin. Alors il fit deux pas et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais tu as failli te faire tuer.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Je déteste quand tu prends ce ton fataliste et suicidaire.

\- Nous sommes en guerre Colt, certains font ce qui doit être fait.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un léger sourire, mais la prochaine fois attends-moi au moins.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aussi joueur au jeune con ?

\- Tu crois que ça marche si on est deux ?

...

 **Fraise (114 mots)**

Fireball soupira. Le jeune pilote détestait devoir ne pas bouger de son lit, mais dans la dernière manœuvre de sauvetage, la rudesse de son atterrissage lui avait brisé la jambe gauche et il devait restait une semaine entière cloué sur son lit. Bon, cela aurait pu être plus grave, mais il était le meilleur pilote de la base. Ceci dit, il détestait être obligé de ne rien faire. Alors, quand Aprille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il la gratifia d'une moue agacée qui la fit rire. La jolie blonde se rapprocha de son compagnon et déposa un bol sur ses genoux.

\- Ne soit pas aussi fâché. Regarde, je t'ai pris des **fraises**.

...

 **Pizza (129 mots)**

Un carton de **pizza** à la main, Fireball traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital, il salua l'une des infirmières qui commençaient à bien les connaître et poussa la porte de la chambre 202 en criant.

\- Coucou ! Comment tu te sens ce soir ?

A son entrée, Colt releva la tête en grommelant. Le tireur d'élite de l'équipe avait été pris sous le feu croisé de leurs ennemis et en chutant, il s'était mal réceptionné, se cassant la jambe droite qui était immobilisée par un plâtre et suspendu dans une attelle.

Son air sombre n'effaça pas le sourire de Fireball qui vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bord du lit de son meilleur ami. Il brandit sa pizza et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je t'ai emmené une pizza !

\- Aux lardons ? Demanda Colt en devenant moins ronchon.

...

 **Procrastination (253 mots)**

Assis en travers du canapé, un verre de whisky à la main et le stetson lui couvrant la moitié du visage, Colt ne semblait pas prêt de bouger. Les jours de vacances étaient rares pour l'équipage et il avait une folle envie de ne rien faire du tout, contrairement à son jeune partenaire qu'il entendait s'agiter autour de lui. Agacé, il releva son chapeau, observant Fireball en train de faire des va et vient dans le salon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un planning. Il faut que je reprenne les compresseurs du Red Fury Racer, que j'aille valider mon inscription au rallye, que j'aide Aprille à trouver une tenue pour le gala, que je la dépose chez le coiffeur et que je repasse ce costume que je ne sors du placard qu'une fois tous les dix ans.

\- Ben dis donc, il doit dater de ton baptême s'amusa son ami, jouant sur le fait que le jeune pilote n'avait pas encore 20 ans.

\- Très spirituel ! Lui lança ce dernier, et je ne sais même pas où j'ai mis ce nœud papillon.

\- Ouais… Tu me fatigues à t'agiter sous mon nez.

Fireball s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui.

\- Parce que tu comptes réellement ne rien faire pendant trois jours ?

\- Ce sont des vacances et…

\- La **procrastination** est un art dans lequel tu excelles, je sais ! Il n'empêche que tu me désespères ! On dirait un vieux cliché tout droit sorti d'un western !

...

 **Feu d'artifice (147 mots)**

Rouge… Bleu… Vert… Or… Les unes après les autres, les fusées explosaient en des milliers d'étincelles de couleurs qui illuminaient la nuit et emplissaient d'allégresse les gens qui les acclamaient. Il fallait dire que c'était un spectacle magnifique, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le **feu d'artifice** qui était important, c'était ce qu'il représentait… La fin de la guerre… Enfin, après toutes ces années, toutes ces larmes, la fin de la guerre. Colt avait du mal à y croire, mais c'était réel. Tout était fini. Il fallait qu'il fête ça tous ensembles ! Il se retourna donc pour inviter Fireball à boire une bière, mais le retrouva en train d'embrasser amoureusement Aprille. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Au moins ces deux-là pourraient s'aimer sans avoir peur de perdre l'autre, mais lui, s'il voulait un copain de beuverie, il allait devoir mettre la main sur Sab Rider.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Sab Rider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Cette série est issue des soirées du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots en review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DES NOUVEAUX TERRITOIRES**_

 **Décisif (114 mots)**

C'était le moment **décisif**. Il devait se concentrer sur l'objectif à atteindre et ne jamais le perdre des yeux. Il y avait des vies en jeu et le résultat final d'une guerre qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce combat là pourrait être le dernier, il pourrait leur ramener la victoire et faire renaître l'espoir. Alors, il ne pouvait pas se déconcentrer. Malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, il ne lâcherait pas les commandes de ce vaisseau. Il allait mener ce combat et il allait les aider à gagner… Après… Eh bien, après, il pourrait lâcher le manche et se laisser aller… tout cela n'aurait plus d'importance, même sa propre vie n'aurait plus d'importance.

...

 **Avenir (147 mots)**

A 14 ans, Fireball avait eu l'impression de perdre son avenir. L'irruption des Desterados, les coups de feu, la mort de ses parents, ses blessures qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie… Quel genre d'avenir il lui restait… à part se battre… Presque mécaniquement, il avait rejoint l'armée, se disant qu'il pouvait bien mourir, plus personne n'était là pour lui de toute manière. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que l'avenir lui réservait une surprise. Les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace lui avaient donné une équipe, une équipe qui était devenu sa famille et un partenaire qui était comme un frère. Un frère qui était là, avec lui, le tenant doucement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, sa main caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Tiens bon petit frère, tout va bien. Les secours arrivent, tout va bien. Je suis là. Je m'occupe de toi.

...

 **Accident / Loup garou (186 mot)**

Touché par un tir plus précis que les autres, le véhicule avait été projeté dans la falaise. Après une série de tonneaux d'une rare violence, il avait atterri sur une couche de neige fraîche qui avait amorti le choc. Toutefois **l'accident** avait été brutal et Fireball ressentait de violentes douleurs dans tout le corps, notamment au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui terrifia le jeune pilote. Malgré tout, il tenta de s'extraire, mais hurla de douleur en comprenant que sa jambe gauche était bloquée sous le tableau de bord. Il était hors de question de sortir de l'épave et la neige continuait à tomber. Le pare-brise avait explosé dans la chute et le froid le saisit en seulement quelques secondes. Dans un geste désespéré, il tenta d'activer sa radio, mais elle ne marchait plus. Un violent frisson remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il se demanda ce qui allait le tuer en premier : les Desterados, le froid ou ses hémorragies internes ? A moins que ce ne soit les étranges humanoïdes loups-garous qui peuplaient la région et dont il entendait les cris se rapprocher.

...

 **Victoire (129 mots)**

Ses muscles tendus lui faisaient mal, son souffle était court et sa tête bourdonnait bruyamment. Le combat avait été d'une rare violence et Fireball n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr qu'il ne soit pas dans un rêve. Ils avaient remporté la **victoire** ? Vraiment ? Les Desterados étaient vraiment vaincus ? Plus jamais ils ne viendraient s'en prendre aux colons des Nouveaux Territoires ? Le jeune pilote avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'on lui criait dans l'oreillette, alors il poussa sur ses jambes et s'extirpa du cockpit de son bolide… gagné… Ils avaient gagné ? Il y avait bien des cris de joie. Ce n'était pas un rêve et Aprille qui lui sauta au cou finit de le rassurer. Il ne rêvait pas, tout était fini.

...

 **Houx (243 mots)**

Les traditions étaient puissantes à Noël et celle d'embrasser quelqu'un sous le houx était presque synonyme d'amour éternel ou tout du mois de mariage dans l'année avec l'assurance d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Fireball ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de croyance. Aussi, il sursauta lorsqu'au moment où il se pencha pour embrasser Aprille, Colt sortit une branche de **houx** pour la brandir au-dessus de l tête des deux amoureux avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vous porte bonheur !

\- Colt !

\- Ben quoi, j'ai toujours aimé les mariages. Il y a toujours des copines de la mariée sympathiques et célibataires !

\- Colt ! Le rabroua une seconde fois son ami.

\- Quoi ? En plus j'ai bien envie de jouer les oncles moi.

Cette fois les deux jeunes gens ne purent se retenir de rire et Aprille se pencha vers Fireball pour lui murmurer.

\- Ne lui casse pas ses superstitions et embrasse-moi.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment te marier dans l'a…

Aprille ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et lui donna un baiser passionné. Sab Rider qui revenait avec la bûche s'immobilisa devant le spectacle de ses amis en train de s'embrasser pendant que Colt agitait une branche de houx au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On teste les traditions ! Lui répliqua Colt. Elle est à quoi ta bûche ?


End file.
